Monday Morning Church
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Rosette is gone. Her death has caused everyone pain, but none more than Chrono. How can he deal with the death of the woman he loved? (One shot song-fic)


This is my first Chrono Crusade fic & I would really love to hear what you think of it. Please send plenty of reviews so i know how I did.

(I do not own Chrono Crusade, Tho I really wish I did. & I do not own the song Monday Morning Church either.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since Rosette & Chrono's last mission. They had managed to defeat Aion & save Joshua, but Chrono had to use a lot of power to do it. As a result, Rosette gave all her life force to Chrono & died in his arms.

Chrono hated himself for allowing her to die. He knew he could have used the last of his astral power to kill Aion. He wouldn't have survived, but at least Rosette would still be alive. But she wouldn't allow that. "I want to do this." She told him. "I want to give my life to save Joshua, & give you a peaceful life." That was the last thing she said to Chrono before giving all the power her soul could give to Chrono.

Now Chrono just sat in her room, wishing it was Rosette that had survived instead of himself. He regretted never telling her how he truly felt, but it was too late now.

He found her bible sitting on the dresser, & put it in the drawer. He had prayed once or twice before, when Rosette was alive, but now he couldn't seem to pray without getting angry at God for taking Rosette away. So he decided not to even try anymore.

_You left your Bible on the dresser  
So I put it in the drawer  
'Cause I can't seem to talk to God without yelling anymore  
_

He walked over to her piano, the lid was still open & the keys already had dust on them. He remembered the beautiful songs Rosette would play, & how they always gave him a sense of peace. He couldn't stand to see them now, because it only reminded him that he would never hear her play the piano again, but when he tried to close the lid he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just turned away.

_And when I sit at your piano  
I can almost hear those hymns  
The keys are just collecting dust  
But I can't close the lid  
_

He felt nothing but an empty void in his heart now, a void he had felt for most of his life until he met Rosette. But now that she was gone, it was even worse. Chrono could feel nothing but despair without Rosette near him, & a voice in the back of his head would say that things would only get worse for him.

_You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
It used to be so full of faith but now it only hurts  
And I can hear the devil whisper  
"Things are only getting worse"  
You left my heart as empty  
As a Monday morning church  
_

Azmaria, Satella, Father Remington, & even Sister Kate had gotten worried about Chrono. He just sat in Rosette's room all day long & never came out. Father Remington & Joshua decided to try talking to him, but couldn't even get Chrono to open the door. "Chrono?" Father Remington said thru the door. "It's me, Father Remington. I wanted to talk to you." Chrono sat next to the door listening, but remained silent. "I know you feel sad about Rosette, & you feel responsible for her death, but you mustn't blame yourself. It was her decision, one she made to protect you & everyone else she loves. Chrono? Are you listening? Chrono…" Remington truly felt bad for Chrono; he knew how he felt for Rosette. "…Rosette is gone… but you must go on with your life. God cares about you & he will help you thru this." He listened for a reply, but heard nothing. He & Joshua walked away, wishing they could do more to help their friend.

Once they were gone, Chrono wondered about what Father Remington had said. Could God really care about a demon like him? It wasn't likely, after all the terrible things that had happened to him in his life. "How could God love me?" He asked himself. "I'm nothing but a worthless demon. I deserve to be punished for my sins, but Rosette didn't. She was the purest person I'd ever known. But now she's dead… because of me. No, if God does love me, I don't deserve it."

_The preacher came by Sunday  
Said he missed me at the service_

_He told me Jesus loves me  
But I'm not sure I deserve it  
'Cause the faithful man that you loved  
Is nowhere to be found  
Since they took all that he believed  
And laid it in the ground  
_

Chrono began to think that he was all alone in the world. No one could ever care about him. He couldn't see how anyone, Human or demon, could ever love him the way Rosette loved him. The pain he felt was so terrible, he doubted anyone had ever suffered more than him. He felt as though Heaven had deserted him, & the only thing he had to look forward to in this world, was the hell humans call heartache.

_  
You left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church_

_It used to be so full of faith but now it only hurts_

_And I can hear the devil whisper_

"_Things are only getting worse"_

_You left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church_

He remembered back to the time when he, Joshua, & Rosette were sitting under the night sky, & he told them about the Astrallines. Rosette wondered if you could see people who had died in the Astrallines & wanted to explore them. Chrono hoped that she was doing that now, & seeing all the people she loved who had died. Thinking of her finally achieving her goal made him smile, but it also gave him a heavy heart. If she was somewhere happy, he would never be able to see her there. Without her to give him hope, Chrono had nothing but oblivion to look forward to.

_I still believe in Heaven  
And I'm sure you've made it there  
But as for me without your love, girl  
I don't have a prayer  
_

Chrono missed Rosette terribly. He missed every thing about her. The sight of her face when she smiled, the sound of her voice, her scent, the feel of her warm skin & her soft hair, everything about Rosette was beautiful to Chrono. But now she was gone forever, & she left Chrono's heart as empty as a church on Monday morning. He felt as though his very soul had died with her, & he could almost hear the devil tell him that his life would only get worse from here on. He didn't know what he was going to do.

_  
You left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church_

_It used to be so full of faith but now it only hurts_

_And I can hear the devil whisper_

"_Things are only getting worse"_

_You left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church  
_

He finally visited her grave late one night. Her headstone was an angel carved out of stone, & the writing carved at the base said: "Rosette Christopher, Beloved Angel."

Chrono put his hand on the face of the stone angel, which was carved to look exactly like Rosette. The stone carvers did an incredible job, but Chrono knew that this cold stone copy couldn't compare to the true Rosette's warm & beautiful face. He placed a rose on the top of the pile of flowers Father Remington & the others had already left, & laid down next to the grave.

The memories of all the time they spent together came back to him, & for the first time in his life… Chrono the Sinner… cried.

Rosette had been the only person in Chrono's life to make him feel loved. & without her, Chrono knew he would never feel that way again.

_You left your Bible on the dresser  
So I put it in the drawer_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. I am a little unsure about this Song-fic, so please review & tell me if there was anything wrong with it.

Thanks for readin'!


End file.
